Crafting:MainPage
Category:Crafting Crafting in LOTRO Crafting in Lord of the Rings: Online allows you to create all sort of interesting and unique items for your character to use, barter or sell. From swords to shields, pipe-weed to potions, you can hand make all sorts of items, including unique ones you can't find anywhere else. The primary ingredients in crafting vary from vocation to vocation. Some are found in resource nodes around the map, others purchased from vendors, and still others drop from monsters around the world. The strongest and rarest items will require a series of exotic and difficult to acquire ingredients. * Getting started with crafting. * Professions list * Vocations list * http://members.optusnet.com.au/~riddell14/components.html Rare Crafting Components Vocation Each vocation is made up of three professions Armorer * Metalsmith * Prospector * Tailor Armorers can create a wide variety of armour, but they specialize in heavy armour and shields. As capable miners and smelters, they can procure and prepare the metal they need; they can also craft clothes and leather armour, but will need to trade for the tanned hides required to create these items. This is an excellent choice of trade for one who relies on heavy armour and shields. Explorer * Tailor * Forester * Prospector Explorers are resourceful folk who can live off the land, crafting leather armour and clothing while gathering anything useful they come across. Explorer is an excellent choice for anyone who wears Light or Medium armour, or wants to specialize in resource gathering. Armsman * Weaponsmith * Prospector * Woodworker Armsmen are capable of crafting any weapon their fellow adventurers might ever need, so this is an excellent vocation for anyone who relies on their fighting abilities. An Armsman is proficient in mining and smelting, but will need to trade for wood with which to make bows, spears, and the like. Tinker * Jeweller * Prospector * Cook A Tinker’s greatest skill is that of jewelcraft, and a skilled Tinker can create baubles of both beauty and utility. Tinkers can harvest the precious metals and stones they needs for their work, and given the long hours this trade requires, it’s a good thing that a Tinker is also a fair hand at preparing a hearty meal! Yeoman * Cook * Farmer * Tailor Yeomen are the salt of the earth, tilling soil and preparing food with age-old skills and knowledge. They can also create clothes and leather armours, but need to trade their produce for the hides required. Woodsman * Woodworker * Forester * Farmer Woodsmen are the foremost bowyers in Middle-earth, and are capable of crafting fine weapons from the raw wood they gather and treat. Their knowledge of plants and nature also makes them proficient Farmers. Woodsman is an excellent choice of vocation for anyone who wants to create their own mighty bows. Historian * Scholar * Weaponsmith * Farmer Historians are unique in their access to the Scholarly arts, which allows them to research ancient lore and use their discoveries to the advantage of their fellows. In addition, a Historian has the more practical talents of cultivating land and forging the blades that are so often spoken of in the histories they study.